


Quiet

by SteviesTooSpooky



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, David Rose is a Good Person, Dom/sub Undertones, Episode: s04e03 Asbestos Fest, Face-Fucking, Gags, M/M, Not Beta Read, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s04e03 Asbestos Fest, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviesTooSpooky/pseuds/SteviesTooSpooky
Summary: Patrick blinked heavily twice to clear his head. Alexis leaned over to him and explained that David and Mrs. Rose performed this every Christmas. Oh this was going to be good.Patrick was not disappointed."Ding""Dong""Ding""Dong"Patrick was amused, confused, befuddled, and slightly turned on? Who knew he had a thing for awkward Christmas medleys? Or at least he had a thing for David singing awkward Christmas medleys.Yep, he didn't know how this was doing it for him, but it definitely was.------OR Patrick gets to see David perform "The Number" at Asbestos Fest and is oddly aroused
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted fic! I'm working on a longer one and really just needed to throw some words down on the page to clear out my writers block. 
> 
> This may turn into a 5 +1, we shall see!
> 
> My beta is spell check in Google docs
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, please be kind :)

Patrick snuck into City Hall as the Annual Asbestos Fest was already in full swing. He looked around for Alexis, hearing Jocelyn thank the children's choir for their Kylie Minogue medley. He found her with an empty seat saved for him, and sat with an eager smile on his face. He wasn't exactly sure what David was performing and he couldn't wait to find out. 

"Anyways, without further ado, the main event!" Jocelyn exasperatedly waved towards a side door as David walked out from behind a curtain, a tight smile on his face. Or maybe it was more of a grimace? 

"Brrr! It's awfully cold out there." David exaggerated the awkward line with a flip of his scarf. Patrick heard Alexis whisper something about 'numbers' to Mr. Rose, but all he could think about was that hair! David's signature swept back pompadour had been deconstructed into some kind of emo swoop across his forehead. Honestly, Patrick didn't hate it. He wanted to run his hands through it, gently tug on it.

Patrick blinked heavily twice to clear his head. Alexis leaned over to him and explained that David and Mrs. Rose performed this every Christmas. Oh this was going to be good. 

Patrick was not disappointed. 

"Ding"

"Dong"

"Ding"

"Dong"

Patrick was amused, confused, befuddled, and slightly turned on? Who knew he had a thing for awkward Christmas medleys? Or at least he had a thing for David singing awkward Christmas medleys.

Yep, he didn't know how this was doing it for him, but it definitely was.

He nearly lost it at 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman'. A charmed half smile spread across his face and he sat back to enjoy the rest of the confusing spectacle.

***

Patrick found David in the makeshift Green room, a glorified closet fitted with a mirror, in the back of City Hall. David didn't hear Patrick walk in and was surprised when he felt strong arms slide around his waist from behind.

"Merry Christmas babe." whispered Patrick into David's neck. He searched for his favorite spot behind the taller man's ear to plant a soft kiss. 

David whirled around, his wide eyes and extra high brows giving away the anxiety that still coursed through him.

"First of all, sneaking up on me? Incorrect!" David waved his hands on either side of Patrick's head as he leaned back and gazed up at the popcorn ceiling. 

"Second of all, I'm sorry you had to see that, I'm sure Alexis told you all about it!"

"Mmmhhhmmm." Patrick snuggled into David's chest. "I know you were helping your mom, and I'm very glad I will have this memory to look back on forever and ever and ever…"

He chuckled as David groaned and leaned forward into Patrick, their chests flush with one another. 

"You're a good person David Rose."

Patrick felt David hold him just a little tighter. 

"Can I show you what a good boy you are?"

David's breath hitched. Patrick pulled back slightly to gaze up at David's reaction. He was met with a dark gaze and a small smile twisted to the side.

"Can you be a good boy for me and stay quiet?"

Patrick stood back, separating the two men, and stared at David with a deep hunger in his eyes. 

David kept his mouth closed and nodded.

Patrick walked towards the door of the small room and made sure it was shut. There wasn't a lock. He shifted a chair under the door knob to hold it in place. Almost everyone had gone home, but he had no intention of letting Ronnie or Roland walk in.

Turning his attention back to David, Patrick took the three steps to the other side of the space and pushed the taller man against the wall. David let out a grunt but gripped Patrick's shoulders and yanked him in for a sloppy heated kiss. Patrick didn't let David have the upper hand for long. He ran his fingers up the wall and snaked them towards the dark hair falling over David's forehead using it to pull his head back, exposing his neck. David groaned at the sensation and Patrick used his other hand to stifle the sound. David's eyes went wide as his hands sought the wall behind him. Patrick was taking over and that was exactly what David needed. 

"Are you sure you can keep quiet?"

David shook his head innocently letting a small "nuh uh" escape his lips. He knew what the game was.

"Do I need to keep you quiet? Can't let anyone know we're in here David."

He bobbed his head up and down, a bratty smile creeping into his cheeks.

"Where's your scarf David?"

Patrick followed David's gaze as he looked over to a small side table.

"Do you want me to gag you? You can speak just this once."

"Yes Patrick. Keep me nice and quiet."

They'd done this before. Patrick found he enjoyed dragging David into the backroom of the store during business hours and dropping to his knees to suck David's cock. It was like a dam had been broken and now he couldn't keep his hands off. But, as Patrick's oral skills grew, so did the volume of David's moans. Hands over lips or fists in between teeth did little to stifle the sounds of pleasure and satisfaction that escaped from David's mouth. Boxer briefs or undershirts were the usual fare for gagging, but tonight Patrick had to improvise. 

He grabbed the scarf and walked back to David. 

"Open."

David did. Patrick placed the scarf in between his lips and tied it gently behind David's head, brushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"That ok? Blink once for green."

David gave an exaggerated squeeze of his eyelids and nodded quickly, his grin not hidden behind the gag.

"Thank you, David. Quiet."

Patrick pressed a kiss to each of David's cheeks before sinking to his knees. 

The silky embroidered trousers were straining under the stress of David's ever-impressive erection. Patrick ran his nose top to bottom just along the left side of the zipper, ending with a kiss to the base. He reached up for David's hands and pressed them to the wall with firm pressure. 

"Stay."

Patrick brought his attention back to David's pants. He deftly unbuttoned the fly and slid the zipper down slowly, deliberately, before reaching a hand in and _finally_ setting David's thick cock free of its silky confines. He pulled the pants down just below David's balls, a buffet of dick all for Patrick. Ot made his mouth water instantly. Holding the base of David's cock with one hand, he gently ran his tongue around the leaking tip tonguing the slit and lapping up the wetness that had started leaking out. Fuck he tasted good. Patrick felt David's thighs tighten, but he kept quiet. 

Patrick rewarded him with a "good boy" before opening wide, flattening out his tongue, and sucking David down in one swift move. Holding him in his mouth, Patrick ran his tongue up and down the vein along the underside of David's shaft. His left hand raked up and down David's thigh while his right held David's balls alternating between gentle rolls and sharp tugs. Patrick could hear David breathing heavily through his nose. He glanced up to check on his partner and was met with wide eyes and flushed cheeks paired with a heaving chest. David gave another aggressive nod and Patrick dove in.

His rhythm was relentless. He'd barely been able to take half of David's length into his mouth on the first try, but practice makes perfect and Patrick was nothing if not a perfectionist. He adjusted the angle of his chin and swallowed David's cock down again and again and again. He stopped only to catch his breath before going back for more, gagging himself the way he loved. 

He heard a small groan from above him and paused, David balls deep in his mouth. Their eyes connected and Patrick knew David was close. Patrick reached out for David's hands that were still clenched on the wall. Patrick gave them a squeeze, then guided them to the back of his head. He popped off David's throbbing erection and looked up at the man he trusted more than anything in the world.

"Take it, I want to feel you cum down my throat. You were a good boy, you deserve it." He whispered.

Absenmindedly stroking his own raging erection through his pants, Patrick relaxed his jaw and let David fuck his face and take what he needed. Fuck he loved the feeling of letting go. He practically floated away as David pumped one last time and came hard, thighs clenching and breath stuttering. Patrick swallowed every drop with his nose buried in the black hair of David's groin that he loved so much. 

As Patrick pulled off, he felt two strong hands pull him up to standing. David had already removed the scarf and he pulled Patrick in for a messy kiss, tasting his lingering release in Patrick's mouth. 

"Good boy David, so good, so quiet." Patrick babbled into David's mouth. Kisses turned to shared smiles as Patrick tucked David's softening cock back in his pants. 

They smoothed out each other's hair and clothes, moved the chair blocking the door and walked out hand in hand. 

"What're you boys doing sneaking around my office after hours!?" Roland's voice boomed from behind them causing them both to jerk and spin around in surprise. Patrick's eyes went wide and clasped his hands together in front of his crotch, his still half hard dick fairly evident in his tight jeans. 

"Patrick was just congratulating me on my stellar performance tonight, Roland. We're headed out!" 

"Congraaaaaatulating eh? Roland leered. "That what the kids are calling it these days?"

David rolled his eyes and grimaced.

"Bye Roland!" David's voice practically raised an octave. 

"Yep, heading home, night Roland!" Patrick echoed. 

David grabbed Patrick's hand and dragged him bodily out the front double doors of City Hall and out into the dark street. They laughed and they half walked, half ran towards the cafe and back to the middle of town. 

As they slowed, David turned to face Patrick, his eyes going dark again."Now what are we going to do about that, Mr. Brewer?" David licked his lips and dropped his gaze to Patrick's bulging jeans. 

Patrick shook his head, but smirked back.

David looked in the direction of their store and back at Patrick, a plan forming in his head that may or may not involve the couch in their stockroom.

Patrick caught on without any words passing between them.

"I can be a good boy too, David."


End file.
